A hubs as generally understood in computing, may allow a client to connect to multiple peripherals. For example, a client device, such as a notebook PC, may be connected to a hub that provides connectivity to other peripherals, such as, for example, a monitor, printer, keyboard, mouse, etc. The hub may include ports to connect the client device and the peripherals thereto, thereby allowing communication between the client device and peripherals. For example, a USB hub may include multiple USB ports for providing connectivity between the client device (e.g. host device) via an upstream port and the peripherals via downstream ports. The client device and peripherals may be physically connected to the associated USB ports of the USB hub by way of USB cables. However, the physical connection of a USB cable from a client device to the USB hub may be inconvenient and may have drawbacks. For example, the client device may be a mobile device, such as a notebook PC, and, as such, a user may wish to disconnect the notebook PC from the USB hub from time to time, especially when traveling. The act of physically disconnecting and reconnecting the client device to the USB hub may become cumbersome and inconvenient.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.